


A Rose by any Other Name

by Liquidation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Yuuri Katsuki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Beta Victor Nikiforov, M/M, a/b/o dynamics, balls, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidation/pseuds/Liquidation
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was no fool. He knew what the rest of polite society whispered about him behind his back.'How ridiculous he looks trying to masquerade as an omega. No amount of finery can hide bad breeding. He is entirely too tall, his face too long, and his shoulders too broad. It's like someone dressed up a show horse and sent it to a ball!''Poor Lord Katsuki, forced to be saddled with an infertile beta. What an unfortunate arrangement.'How unfortunate indeed, when Victor finds himself completely and utterly smitten by a mysterious stranger on the night he is to meet his betrothed.





	A Rose by any Other Name

“Victor, straighten up that posture. It’s absolutely atrocious,” Lilia chided sharply from her side of the carriage.

He personally couldn’t see how his posture could be any straighter, what with his corset forcing his spine to attention. Nonetheless, he let out a pitiful sigh and strained his shoulders back against the pressure of the suffocating whale-bone corset. He had spent the previous three hours being wrestled into layers and layers of heavy skirts of imported silk, being nearly strangled to death by the death trap that was his corset, and fashioning his long silver hair in the latest omega fashion, all for the sake of an alpha that he had never met before. Despite it all, Victor didn’t feel like some fragile doll made to stay silent and look pretty. No. Even worse. He felt like an imposter in his own skin.

“I don’t see why he has to try so hard,” Yuri grumbled beside him, his alpha cousin slouched in an unbecoming manner that Lilia had long given up on, “his intended will wed and bed him whether or not he approves of Victor’s posture or even his appearance for that matter. Why continue this charade when everybody knows the truth? It’s embarrassing.”

“Yura, enough,” Yakov snapped.

Victor knew that Yuri didn’t mean to sound so harsh and he was in truth just as frustrated with the situation as he was, but he couldn’t help but inwardly flinch at the unspoken question.

_Why dress him up like an omega bride when everybody knows he’s a beta?_

_‘Why?’_ is the question that Victor always asked himself, _‘why couldn’t he present as an omega like everyone expected of him? Why even try when this horrid, loveless arranged marriage will only lead to sorrow and contempt? Why was being a beta so bad?’_

Even at twenty-four years of age, Victor had no answers, so he simply played his part. He dressed up as an omega even after he presented as a beta and his secondary gender became evident with his broadening frame. Despite his genius in finance and chess, he focused on dainty skills such as embroidery, piano, hosting and entertaining guests, and managing an estate. He charmed people with his pretty words and smiles, hiding his bitter resentment and hurt at the snide comments hurled his way. He got by, but it wasn’t enough because he could never be enough. No matter how much he lied to himself, he would always be just a beta, and there was no place for betas in this world.

They arrived at the Giacometti estate not quite early, yet not fashionably late. It had always been that way since Victor’s presentation in an attempt to draw less attention to the beta male. As he descended the grand staircase though, he felt many eyes pin him down like a butterfly on display - like they were dissecting his every insecurity with their gazes alone.

“Relax, Vitya,” Lilia whispered beside him, “they stare because you are the most beautiful in the room.”

Victor could only provide a strained smile in return. He didn’t need her pity. He knew she meant well, but he was no stranger to what the rest of polite society whispered about him.

_Poor Lord Katsuki, forced to be saddled with an infertile beta. What an unfortunate arrangement._

_How ridiculous he looks trying to masquerade as an omega. No amount of finery can hide bad breeding. He is entirely too tall, his face too long, and his shoulders too broad. It’s like someone dressed up a horse and sent it to a ball!_

_Twenty-four is rather old for marriage. If he were truly an omega, he’d practically be an old maid!_

_He is nothing but a glorified beta. He will never satisfy his future husband._

_It seems like the Nikiforovs cheated the Katsukis with this sham of a marriage. Lord Katsuki will never have an heir… a legitimate one at least._

“Victor!” his childhood friend and confidant, Christophe, greeted jovially, breaking him from his dark thoughts, “ _mon cherie_ , why look at you. Stunning as always!”

Victor felt himself smile genuinely for the first time that night. “Thank you. It’s always a relief to see a familiar face.”

“And look at that neckline. Mon dieu, how scandalous Mister Nikiforov! Your betrothed will be smitten before the night is over!”

And like that, his smile fell. Despite his friend’s good intentions, Victor was well aware he didn’t have the omega curves to fill out the dress properly to make any sort of scandal. He averted his eyes stubbornly to the ground, suddenly finding the tile designs utterly fascinating. “Chris I don’t even know him. He doesn’t even know _me._ ”

“Then get to know him, cherie. Enthrall him with that brilliant mind of yours. Now enough worrying. I hope your intended doesn’t mind that I steal your first dance,” he delivered with a saucy wink.

And like that, Christ swept him off in a flurry of skirts and laughter. The Giacometti estate always had excellent taste in music and this party was no exception. It was too easy to lose track of time in the revelry and endless wine.

“You sure know how to throw a party, Chris,” Victor commended as they remained together for the next song.

“I aim to please,” he all but purred, yet Victor could see that something else had grabbed his attention. Looking over his shoulder, his eye was drawn to his younger cousin heatedly arguing with another alpha - a very handsome alpha. A very handsome alpha who looked completely startled by his cousin’s infamous rage that was quickly causing a scene. Quite unfortunately, Victor didn’t recognize him.

To his benefit, the stranger regained his composure and offered a humored smile. He said something Victor couldn’t quite catch, which amusingly sent Yuri on edge like a skittish cat. With nothing but an affirmative nod, Yuri hardly waited for the stranger to finish bowing before snatching him up and taking the lead in the next dance. Victor could only blink in surprise like the rest of the party goers. Two alphas dancing together? It was absolutely unheard of, so naturally, Victor was completely spellbound. And oh, was the stranger a beautiful dancer! Lilia drilled strict dance lessons into both he and Yuri growing up so they were quite known to be wonderful dance partners, but the way this man moved, he all but brought Yuri’s years of training to shame. His footwork was exquisite and his form was impeccable. He moved as if he could feel the music, as if he _was_ the music.

He was flexible it seemed, falling into step with Yuri with practiced ease and taking on the conventionally omega role in their dance without complaint. By how gracefully he did it, it obviously hadn’t been his first time dancing the more feminine role either. If Victor didn’t know better, he might have thought the alpha really was an omega, what with his slim frame and pretty features. He danced in such a way that seduced all those around him regardless of secondary gender, and Victor was one of them. He could hardly take his eyes off of him.

“Someone has your attention it seems,” Chris noted mirthfully.

“ _Chris_ ,” he said urgently, tugging at his jacket, “who is he? I must know!”

“I haven’t a clue actually. Masumi usually draws up the guest list and it seems I wasn’t paying attention when he arrived. I’ve never seen him before but now I must know so I can make sure he’s invited to the next party. He is quite easy on the eyes too.”

“He is absolutely stunning!”

“Careful,” Chris warned playfully, though there was a hint of seriousness in his eyes, “you wouldn’t want to neglect your fiance.”

In Chris’s company, Victor had the audacity to roll his eyes. “To hell with my fiance and this farce of a marriage!”

The second the song came to a close, Victor broke away from Chris and practically ran towards the stranger with as much grace he could muster before anyone else could claim him. Curtseying low and looking up through silver lashes, Victor offered him his most charming smile.

“May I have this dance?”

Yuri all but sputtered at his sudden appearance, but the other alpha graciously smiled and offered his hand. And just like that, Victor was swept away into a waltz in the arms of a man who was not his intended. It was a wonderful dance really. Victor had never felt as challenged by another dancer as he did now and the alpha had the strength to lower him into an impressive dip, but Victor feared he was hardly an appropriate partner. He was a beta, and a beta that was taller than the alpha at that, and Victor could only wonder if the man resented him for it like other alphas Victor had met. Perhaps he would be able to fully enjoy his beautiful dance partner, if it weren’t for him feeling so ridiculous and out of place like an ugly duckling dancing with a swan.

As the waltz drew to a close, Victor offered a fragile smile and curtseyed deeply in show of his appreciation and as a last goodbye, but the alpha was full of surprises. He took Victor by the hand before he could even think about slipping away and placed it on the small of his own back. Victor was so shocked that he hardly registered that the next song had started until the man gently urged him to lead. He didn’t need further prompting as they stepped into the dance. Their movements became synced and their transitions much smoother, now that the height difference was adjusted for. If he closed his eyes, he might even believe he was the charming prince in a fairy tale.

“That’s much better, isn’t it?” the handsome stranger asked before ducking his head in a blush that made Victor’s pounding heart even more evident, “my apologies, that was too bold of me to assume you preferred to lead or even want to dance with me a second time.”

“No, no, of course not! You’re a beautiful dancer! I couldn’t take my eyes off of you the moment you started dancing with my cousin. And actually,” Victor quickly demurred, “I-I prefer to lead, though I hardly get to opportunity to.”

His smile was absolutely blinding. “I’m glad then. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you as well. You’re even lovelier in person. I’m afraid the rumors do you no justice.”

Victor stiffened at that.

_…nothing but a glorified beta…_

“I see my reputation precedes me. I’m hardly beautiful,” he managed weakly, which earned him an incredulous look.

“Hardly beautiful? You can’t be serious? You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen!”

“Even for a beta? After all, beauty can’t buy good breeding. Who would want to marry a beta who can’t produce heirs?”

Now it was the alpha’s turn to falter, his big brown eyes widening further before he averted them. “Is that what has you so anxious? Are you worried that I care that you’re a beta?”

“Everyone cares that I’m a beta. Are you saying that you don’t?” Victor challenged. He knew he was hardly being fair or proper, but he was just so tired and something about this man made his tongue loose.

“Of course I don’t!” he all but exclaimed with such genuine concern in his eyes as his grip on Victor tightened, “I’m not daft. I know that your beauty isn’t the only thing about you people like to talk about, but your secondary gender hardly matters. In fact, it would be an honor to be called yours! I know we’ve only just met, but I’ve already decided that I like you and that’s good enough for me.”

Victor could hardly stop his breath from hitching at his words. To be enough is all he ever wanted, but how could he possibly make this man stay? Would the alpha even want to stay by his side? His impending marriage weighed heavier on his shoulders than ever before. “That sounds like a marriage proposal. Then what shall I be to you? A father figure? A brother, then? Perhaps even a lover?”

“No, no!” the alpha quickly flustered, making Victor’s heart drop in disappointment, “I want you to stay who you are! Just be… _you_.”

  
Victor tightened his hold on him, drawing him closer to feel his warmth and hide his watery eyes despite the song coming to a close. “I-I… thank you. God, I don’t even know your name.”

The man seemed to completely blank at that, all surety falling from his face as he stiffened. “Y-you don’t?”

He was making him nervous now. Should he know? Victor wasn’t insulting some important lord or princeling, right? “I’m sorry, but I believe this is the first time we’ve met?”

His shocked expression morphed into a humored snort. “Fair enough. I’m simply just a passing noble and this is my first night in town after all.” The song ended and though they separated, the man squeezed his hand and smiled tenderly at him. “I’m afraid I need to bid you goodnight as I have to retire early this evening. It has been a long trip for both me and my colleagues and I am hosting them for the night at my family’s estate.” He bowed low and kissed Victor’s hand. “I hope to see you again soon, Victor. I’ve thoroughly enjoyed your company. I’m very certain we’ll be seeing more of each other in the months to come.”

And just like that, the man disappeared just as quickly as he entered Victor’s life and to his disappointment, he still didn’t have a name. It wasn’t until he was back in his carriage that he found out the mysterious man’s identity.

“And what are you sighing about this time, Victor?” Yakov barked.

“We have to cancel the marriage!” Victor nearly shouted, his nervous energy finally breaking free.

“You know it’s not that easy, Victor. What’s brought this on?”

He sighed again, resting his head on his palm forlornly and slouching in that way Lilia hated. “I met the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen and I think I’m in love. I won’t have anybody else!”

  
Yuri who had been uncharacteristically silent up until this point simply stared at him incredulously. “Are you talking about that stupid pig you were practically glued to the entire time?”

“If I remember correctly, you danced with him too,” he snipped back.

The blonde hell child snapped at that. “Are you a freaking moron?” Yuri exploded, rocking the carriage with his sudden outburst, “that pig you were dancing with was Lord Yuuri Katsuki. He _is_ your fiance!”

_Oh… Oh._

The next time Victor and Yuuri were spotted together at a ball, they were properly announcing the Katsuki-Nikiforov engagement. At the top of the staircase arm-in-arm stood Yuuri and Victor, and the beta was almost unrecognizable from his last appearance in polite society. His long silver hair had been cut short at the nape and he wore a form-fitting suit that noticeably lacked a corset. It was then that the whole room realized Victor Nikiforov had been a snuffed out star. He had been beautiful as an omega, but he was devastatingly magnificent as himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at yoi-trash-dump!


End file.
